


The Call

by RayneSummer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, mild and softe h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneSummer/pseuds/RayneSummer
Summary: A small incident on the training field gives Merlin an insight on his new home and those who care for him here..[ a small early series one snippet ]
Relationships: Gaius & Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> I just Started writing this.. and I sort of knew what i wanted to portray but for some reason it took hours to get through it, also we will literally NEVER know what endings are I am so bad at them. the quality rlly decreases as it goes so i just wanted to end my struggles, ha

The first thing Merlin registered was Arthur’s voice. Shouting. Which wasn’t particularly anything new; even in the short time he had known the prince, the had been more yelling than anyone in Ealdor.

But since many, many things were different in Camelot, Merlin hadn’t dwelled on the loudness.

Suddenly, Gaius’ voice interrupted – and he was using his what Merlin had come to call stern physician tone.

“Sire, if you insist on continuing this tirade, I must ask you to take it outside. I have a patient who needs quiet to recover.”

Well that explained the tone of voice. Merlin sighed internally, knowing he should go and help Gaius. Despite his lack of knowledge in the healing craft, the old man had admitted that having Merlin as an unofficial apprentice was occasionally helpful. Which was nice, since his other master often told him the opposite.

So he shifted a little to prepare to help, beginning get up from… wherever he was.

But before Merlin could start to get confused at the realisation he wasn’t aware of exactly where he was, and that he couldn’t actually remember how he had got to wherever this place was, there was a presence nearby that he immediately moved his focus to – he wasn’t safe to completely relax in this kingdom, no matter where he had ended up.

“Merlin? Can you hear me?”

That was definitely Gaius, which gave a little relief. Even if he was the source of Arthur’s previous wrath, hopefully he would be backed up if whatever the problem was couldn’t entirely be blamed on him.

The question was a little odd though. But it seemed like it required a reply, so he murmured an affirmative, quieter than usual because for some reason his head hurt when he tried to think too much and say something at the same time.

“Good. Can you open your eyes?”

Another odd request, since he was pretty sure he was awake – oh, that would explain the darkness. Though it was concerning that he hadn’t yet realised his eyes had been closed this entire time. And even more concerning, trying to open them proved strangely hard, like sleep wanted to drag him back down.

Was that it? Arthur would certainly be mad if he had fallen asleep, especially if there were chores to be doing.

Slowly, still trying to wrap his mind around what was happening and indeed what had happened, Merlin blinked opened his eyes, squinting as the dim light in the room flared a headache he’d been trying to ignore this whole time.

He was home – his new home, the Court Physician chambers, which had quickly become a comfortable place to return to, its environment and company giving a meaning to the word. The slightly burned ceiling looked down kindly at him before he shifted his gaze away, seeking answers to what was going on.

Gaius was standing beside him, brow wrinkled in concern, and a little way behind his guardian, the prince also stood, and also frowning for some reason.

They must be waiting for him, so Merlin quickly tried to push himself up on what he now registered as a hard bed, similar to his own – but as soon as he struggled to move, Gaius immediately put a hand to his shoulder and gently pushed him back down until his head hit a pillow.

“No, stay there for a moment.” Gaius was using that tone again, the one Merlin already automatically obeyed, though in this instance it just ratcheted up his confusion at the situation.

He obediently lay back, but nervously shifted his gaze from Gaius to Arthur, who seemed to be avoiding his eyes and scowling at something else in the room.

“What… what’s going on?” Merlin asked hesitantly, looking back to Gaius who was observing him with pursed lips as if worried.

Instead of answering, Arthur’s glare deepened and he practically growled out, “That’s a good question.”

Before Merlin could ask what the hell that meant, Gaius glanced around at the prince with the same stern look Merlin himself was usually given. “Sire,” he said tightly, “Could you please leave to sort this out. He is awake now and should be alright in time. I will let you know of any changes.”

Rank didn’t hold too much against the court physician’s commanding tone, especially to someone who had been brought up with it. Arthur scowled again, clearly unhappy, and grazed Merlin’s questioning stare for a second before letting out a breath and addressing Gaius.

“Fine. Let me know if you need anything.”

Gaius nodded his head in thanks for the offer, and after another oddly uncertain glance towards his manservant, the prince began to stride out of the chambers, angry-sounding talking beginning before the door even closed behind him.

Merlin blinked at the space Arthur had been standing, desperate confusion rising in him, and turned his pleading gaze back on Gaius, who would maybe fill in the blanks now they were apparently alone.

“Gaius, what is happening? How did I get here? What’s going on?” Frustration and worry bled into his tone, fuelling him enough to push himself up a bit on his elbows, needing answers before he felt completely lost.

His guardian’s expression softened and after a glance towards the door to make sure no one else was about to barge in, Gaius pulled a nearby stool and sat down, reaching out to pat Merlin’s knee in a comforting gesture.

“Calm down, you’re not in trouble,” he reassured with a slight smile, correctly assuming that was the boy’s first thought. “Do you not remember anything?”

Merlin bit his lip, thinking back to the last thing he was doing. “Arthur was training the knights.”

Gaius nodded, looking pleased. “That’s right. Arthur said you were getting him a new weapon when one of the knight accidently hit you with a sword. Knocked you unconscious in the middle of the field.”

The warlock frowned, trying to recall if he remembered any of the explanation. But nothing came to mind – although, if he had indeed been hit upside the head, that wasn’t so odd any more.

He sighed, realising the behaviour he’d observed since waking. “That explains why he’s angry. Interrupted his training session and got myself hurt,” Merlin said just a touch bitterly.

“The prince isn’t angry at you, Merlin,” Gaius said softly, patting his knee again to get his attention. Merlin raised a disbelieving eyebrow that his guardian smiled at. “He’s a little upset with the knight in question.”

Merlin blinked. “Really?” He couldn’t help doubting that, considering in the short few weeks and months that he had known the man, it was usually him that Arthur was angry at for ruining situations.

Gaius nodded, though a slight troubled look passed across his face at the idea that his ward wasn’t willing to accept that he wasn’t to blame for something that he clearly, well, wasn’t the blame for.

“He brought you to me straight away and you were unresponsive for a few moments,” Gaius explained mildly, though the worry hadn’t completely left his expression since Merlin had come round. His frown increased when Merlin winced at seemingly nothing. “Are you in pain?”

The boy shrugged, not wanting to admit the headache that had been continuing to build now he knew the cause of it. “A little,” he settled for muttering, not wanting to lie for no reason.

After another pat on the knee, Gaius stood and stepped to his nearby work table, retrieving a herbal draught for pain that he passed to his ward, leaning over to help the boy sit up in order to take it.

He waited patiently for Merlin to swallow the tonic before gently taking the empty bottle back and using the opportunity to check the boy’s eyes. There were slightly clouded by residual confusion and pain, but were clearing by the second.

“Better?” He asked quietly after a moment. Merlin seemed calmer and more comfortable already, and his relieved nod confirmed Gaius’ observations.

Merlin was also feeling more than a little tired now the pain and confusion were retreating, but Gaius quickly noticed and touched his shoulder before he could even close his eyes for a second.

“No sleeping I’m afraid, my boy,” he said, firm but apologetic. Merlin nodded wearily and gave a small smile to show he wasn’t about to lose consciousness.

Relieved, Gaius nodded back and stood, watching the boy warmly. “You should be fine, but I want you here for the rest of the day so I can keep an eye on you,” he explained, already walking over to the table to put the empty bottle down, making a mental note to brew some more of the potion.

Merlin yawned, but nodded again and carefully moved his legs off the bed so he was comfortably sitting under Gaius’ watchful eye. It wasn’t exactly a pleasant experience, but he would take a few hours to rest if he was being ordered to.

Particularly since his guardian was the physician, so not only was he safe in health, but also in almost everything else. He had only been in Camelot a short time, but already the place felt right, with someone who cared for him and somewhere to call home.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have several ideas I have plans for, but as ever just write a bunch of random stuff idk  
> (i had no idea for a title but I was listening to a new song to me which is rlly nice called the call so. have that.)
> 
> Let me know if it's any good!


End file.
